In Memory
by Sora Malfoy
Summary: O que acontece quando Draco Malfoy perde a memória e quando volta descobre que tem um filho?
1. Feitiços e memorias apagadas

**N/A: Nada me pertence, além da história e a Rachel okz??**

In Memory

Capitulo 1

Feitiços e Memórias apagadas

O céu de Hogsmead estava iluminado por nada menos que inúmeros e diversos feitiços, de várias cores, e de conseqüências catastróficas.

Era a noite onde seria finalmente o fim da guerra, a ordem tinha pessoas infiltradas entre os comensais, mas os mais importantes era Severus Snape e Draco Malfoy.

Snape já havia sido morto por Lucius Malfoy, enquanto lutava com cinco dementadores, agora só restava Draco Malfoy, que estava com Harry Potter enquanto os dois corriam pelos corredores onde Lord Voldemort estava "escondido".

Quando chegaram na sala onde estava o homem com uma longa capa negra, olhos vermelhos e duas fendas no lugar do nariz, ele apenas deu um sorriso para o loiro e foi se aproximando do garoto enquanto falava.

-Eu tinha certeza de que você estava do lado deles, Draco, mas não por muito tempo. – O homem pegou sua varinha e estuporou o garoto, logo após olhou para seu oponente que olhava-o com repulsa.

-Você vai se arrepender de tudo o que fez... – Disse o moreno, seus olhos verde-esmeralda brilhavam em perigo, até hoje ninguém sabe o que aconteceu, mas depois da guerra, a ordem invadiu a pequena casa e encontraram o corpo de Draco e de Harry caídos no chão, um do lado do outro, enquanto os ossos de Voldemort estavam em frente a lareira da sala.

No dia do funeral de Harry e Draco, o corpo do loiro desapareceu misteriosamente.

- Ron...o corpo do Malfoy desapareceu! – Falou Gui calmamente ao irmão. – Acho que ele não estava morto, somente inconsciente. – O irmão olhou-o nervoso.

-Gui, ele estava morto!!! Como é que um cadáver resolve fugir? – Falava Ron irritado, ele havia aprendido a conviver com Draco, e até viraram amigos.

-Vai ver ele resolveu dar uma esticadinha, pois o caixão não parece muito confortável... O QUE VOCÊ ACHA, GUILHERME?? – Berrou Fred, também era um grande amigo de Draco.

-NÃO FOI CULPA MINHA SE O NOSSO "QUERIDO" CADÁVER RESOLVEU VIRAR PÓ, SEUS IDIOTAS!!! - Berrou alto o suficiente para que todos que estivessem no local escutassem e entrassem em choque, inclusive uma certa ruiva quando recebeu a noticia.

Quando acordou, sentiu uma luz forte nos olhos, com certeza não estava em Grimmauld Place. Estava em Los Angeles, Califórnia. Logo percebeu pelo sotaque norte-americano de uma bela mulher que estava a sua frente.

-Olá sou Rachel Smith, e você?

-Minha cabeça dói!! – Reclamou o loiro.

-Ah! Deve ser mais um daqueles alcoólatras que bebem até cair e resolvem dormir no meu jardim, porque achou a grama bem fofinha! - -Disse a morena enquanto se sentava no chão ao lado do loiro. – Então, qual o seu nome? – Draco forçou sua mente o máximo que pode, mas tudo o que conseguia lembrar era de dois olhos vermelhos faiscando de raiva.

-Eu... eu não sei. – Confessou o rapaz ainda deitado no chão. A morena apenas o encarou, se levantou do chão e estendeu a mão para o rapaz, ajudando-o a se levantar, os dois entraram na bela casa.

-Bebeu tanto que agora nem se lembra do próprio nome? – Perguntou a mulher enquanto fazia um suco natural de uva.

-Eu não sei, não me lembro de nada além de um par de olhos vermelhos faiscando de raiva. – Disse o loiro confuso.

-Lembra o meu nome?

-Smith?

-Me chame de Rachel, ok? Você sabe dos coelhos? Podem ser eles. – Concluiu ela rindo.

-Coelhos querem me dizer alguma coisa além de animais. – Um rápido Flash de uma ruiva gritando: "EU NÃO SOU UM COELHO, SUA DONINHA!!" Passou pela cabeça do loiro. – Uma ruiva doida querendo me deixar surdo, com certeza! – Disse ele enquanto passava a mão no cabelo. Rachel olhou assustava para a mão do loiro. – Que que foi?

-TÁ SANGRANDO!! VAMO PRO HOSPITAL!! – Berrou Rachel pegando a chave do carro e puxando Draco pela camisa para fora da casa. Os dois entraram em um Porsche prata.

-Você é Ryan Smith e é meu primo, ok?-Perguntou Rachel enquanto ultrapassava uma Mercedes.

-Por que isso?

-Pro hospital.

-Ryan Smith? – Perguntou uma mulher alta e loira na recepção.

-É.

-Parece em perfeito estado. – Disse a recepcionista de mau-humor. Draco olhou para o crachá da mulher e começou a falar ameaçadoramente.

-Olha aqui Anne Streep, eu perdi a porcaria da memória, não me lembro de nada e acabei de rachar a minha cabeça, eu estou em perfeito estado?? – Draco lançou-lhe um olhar que somente um verdadeiro Malfoy conseguiria dar. Que fez a mulher se assustar, ir para a frente do computador e logo após falar com certo receio.

-Esperem naquela sala, vocês já serão atendidos.

-Quais as coisas que você consegue se lembrar até agora?

-Dois olhos vermelhos e uma ruiva gritando que não era uma coelha e me chamando de doninha.

-Continue tentando se lembrar de algo, talvez a família ajude, Rachel, você tem potencial para isso, você poderia ajuda-lo. Não? – Perguntou o médico, mas a morena estava olhando para uma tatuagem um tanto macabra no antebraço do loiro.

-Que porcaria é essa no seu braço? – Perguntou com educação.

-Sei lá.

-Você é Londrino né?

- Não sei.

-Ah! Vamos embora. Tchau John!! – Disse a morena saindo do consultório e arrastando Draco de novo.

**N/A: Espero que gostem **


	2. Remenber

**N/A: Harry Potter não me pertence, só o que realmente me pertence é a Rachel , o Scott e a história!! (E o Draco é meu u.ú TIRA O OLHO!! EU SÓ EMPRESTO PRA GINA VIRAM??)**

In Memory

Capitulo 2

Remember

-Rachel, que dia é hoje?

-Domingo. Você fuma? – O loiro mexeu nos bolsos, mas tudo o que encontrou foi um graveto , com as iniciais "D.M.".

-Acho que isso é meu, ta escrito D.M. – Rachel deu uma freiada e ficou olhando para o loiro.

-Você realmente perdeu a memória ou é um ótimo ator. Vamos para minha casa, você pode morar comigo lá por um tempo.

-Você achou que eu estivesse mentindo?

-No inicio, sim.

_5 anos depois..._

-Dude, acorda! – O loiro continuou a dormir jogado no sofá da sala. – Desisto! – A morena bufou e saiu da sala.

De repente o loiro acordou assustado.

-Rachel!!Rachel!! – Gritava o loiro pela casa.

-Que foi Dude? – Ela estava saindo da cozinha com uma xícara de café na mão.

-Eu tive um sonho estranho.

-Então conta!

-Eu sei que gosto de uma tal de Gina, e meu nome é Malfoy, eu acho, e eu to noivo.

-Loiro, será que você tem filhos? – Ela colocou a xícara na mesinha de centro.

-Eu tenho 25 anos, Ray.

-Ray?

-É. Rachel é muito comprido.

-Não me chama de Ray senão você morre, entendeu?

-Sim...Ray! – Berrou Draco enquanto corria pela casa com Rachel atrás dele.

Depois de muitas cócegas, eles resolveram ver um filme que estava passando na TV. Como o filme continha muito sangue, o que não era muito agradável para Rachel, mas muito interessante para Draco.

-Como você agüenta ver isso?

-Eu gosto de sangue. – Disse ele distraido enquanto via o filme. – Já vi tanto sangue na minha vida.

-Dude...Sua memória esta voltando?

-Levemente...

-Você pinta o cabelo?

-Ele parece bem loiro para eu pintar,sabe?

-Mais ele é muito platinado.Tem certeza que é natural?

-Você tem certeza que não é ruiva?

-Castanho escuro natural, mechas loiras totaly fake. – A campainha tocou e a morena se levantou do sofá se desvencilhando do loiro e abriu a porta.

-O Dude, está? – Perguntou um ruivo alto olhando-a com curiosidade.

-Loiro, vem cá! – Chamou Rachel fitando o homem a sua frente. – Quem é você? – Perguntou sem perceber o loiro já do seu lado.

-Ronald Weas... – Ron olhou para Draco. – Do-Doninha! – Disse o ruivo quase dando pulinhos de alegria.

-Quem você pensa que é para me chamar de doninha? Heim! O seu cabeça-de-fosforo!

-Puft! Não mudou nada. Né Malfoy?

-Você me conhece?

-Uhum!!

-Eu te conheço?

-É ¬¬'

-E agente é o que, exatamente? – O loiro começou a empurrar o outro para dentro do apartamento e jogando-o em um sofá enquanto Rachel ia para a cozinha. – Conte-me tudo o que sabes sobre mim.

-Você é Draco Lucius Malfoy, 26 anos, Sonserino, Britânico, nasceu em Londres no dia 13 de Junho de 1980, seus pais são Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy. Você é loiro, 1 e 80...

-Isso eu já sei...o que é Sonserino?

-Uma casa de Hogwarts.

-Como assim casa?Hogwarts?

-Escola de Bruxaria e Magia de Hogwrats, fundada a aproximadamente mil anos atrás por Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, eles separaram os alunos em casas, cada uma admirando algo diferente.

-Bruxaria?

-Você é bruxo, Draco. E é sangue puro.

-E porque eu perdi a memória?

-O Goyle não aceitava que você tivesse morrido e que seu funeral iria ser do lado do Harry, então ele roubou o corpo, mas quando ele viu que você estava vivo, ele fez o feitiço _Obliviate_ e te deixou com amnésia, pois não queria que você voltasse para nós.

-Isso mais parece uma das histórias de ficção cientifica que eu leio. – Disse Rachel que vinha entrando na sala com 3 copos de suco que depositou na mesinha de centro. – Eu sempre quis saber como é Hogwarts, sabe, Avalon¹ é chato.

-Você também é bruxa?

-Yeah!

-Isso não importa. Porque eu "morri"?

-2° Guerra bruxa? – Rachel olhava Ron bastante interessada.

-É. Draco, você volta para a Ordem, comigo.

-Que ordem?

-Eu colei chiclete na varinha de Merlin e joguei bosta de dragão frita no santuário dele.

-Menos ruivinho, Agente vai para Londres?

-Grodric's Hollow, na casa da minha irmã. Vamos para lá com chave de portal e depois podem voltar para pegar as coisas de vocês.

Draco olhou no fundo dos olhos de Ron e teve um novo flash da mesma ruiva, rindo alegremente enquanto comia chocolate, logo após, desmaiou.

_Casa do Ron (Grodric's Hollow)_

-A bela adormecida acordou? – Ron estava sentado em uma poltrona cor de vinho ao lado da cama onde o loiro estava deitado.

-Onde estamos?

-Grodic's Hollow, Londres. Agora que você acordou vamos na minha irmã, ok?

-Ok!

No caminho ele foram conversando.

-Cadê a Rachel?

-Saiu correndo e saltitando por ai enquanto berrava "Londres!!" – Draco começou a rir e não percebeu um garotinho loiro que corria na direção de Ron.

-Tio Ron! – A criança pulo no colo do ruivo, que o abraçou.

-Scott!!

**N/A: Bem, a parte da Rachel correndo e saltitando enquanto berrava "Londres" foi uma inspiração minha, tipo, o que eu faria? SAIRIA CORRENDO, SALTITANDO ENQUANTO BERRAVA " I LOVE LONDON!!!!" n.n**

**¹ - Avalon é uma escola bruxa nos Estados Unidos.**

**Respondendo Review:**

**Kimi-Hina: Eu não sou má,ok? Só não tava achando T.T hauuhsa**

**Mamã... tanks pelo review, okz?? Tbm ti amo -**

**Kalinha Roxy: Tanks pelo review!! Eu sinceramente prefiro o 3ª que já to passando n.n A Gaby te adora muito, okz?? Bjoo**


	3. Finalmente, um pai!

**Desclaimer: Nada me pertence, somente a Rachel, Scott e imaginação conturbada XD**

_In Memory_

_Capitulo 3_

_Finalmente, um pai!_

Scott deu um chute na porta que se escancarou, sorriu para o tio e entrou na casa.

-Scott! Eu já disse para você não tentar botar essa porta abaixo! Senão não tem mais quadribol, entendeu? – Berrou a ruiva que constantemente atormentava a cabeça de Draco, sem perceber a presença dos dois homens.

-Olá,irmãzinha! – A ruiva olhou para o irmão e pulou em cima delelhe dando um Mega abraço, mas quando abriu os olhos e viu quem estava atráz dele,se soltou do irmão e ficou fitando o loiro séria.

-Er..Eu sei que te conheço, mas não me lembro de você. – Confessou triste,tinha que confessar, não era bom perder a memória.

-Não lembra é? Seu filho duma mãe! O Goyle me disse que foi tudo combinado, que você pediu! Dizendo...

-Gina, ele está com amnésia! Não se lembra de nada além de pequenos flashs que teve nesses últimos cinco anos.

-Então como você ainda aparenta estar tão bem de vida? Cabelos sedosos, roupas limpas e vendendo saúde?

-Esse cara que me deixou com amnésia, me largou no jardim da casa da Rachel, ela me recebeu muito bem e nós temos uma vida de irmãos praticamente.

-Tem certeza que não tem nada a mais? Nunca vi Draco Malfoy ficar debaixo do mesmo teto por mais de uma semana sem fazer nada com uma mulher! - Berrou a ruiva.

-Scott, vai para a rua brincar um pouco? – Pediu Ron ao sobrinho que emburrado saiu batendo a porta. – Bem, acho que vou procurar aquela louca. – Antes de sair, parou do lado de Draco e sussurrou "Scott é seu filho" e saiu da casa.

-Então, vai me contar tudo ou vai precisar de veritasserum?

-Veritasserum? O que é isso?

-Esquece! Apenas me conta tudo, OK?

-Ok! Bem, pelo que o ruivo doido me contou, eu supostamente morri, mas um tal de Goyle robou meu corpo e quando viu que eu estava vivo, me apagou a memória e me deixou no jardim da casa da Rachel, desde lá ela me recebeu meio hesitante, mas depois viu que eu não estava mentindo, estava mesmo com amnésia. Ela me recebeu na casa dela, no inicio me tratava como um filho, mas agora n nos somos quase irmãos, mas ai do nada chega um ruivo cabeça-de-fósforo, me chama de doninha, diz que me conhece e que sou um bruxo. – Ele achou que a ruivinha ficaria chocada com aquela história da vida dele, que dizer, a que ele se lembra, mas ela continuava neutra, e aquilo sempre o irritou. – Sabia que a primeira pessoa que eu me lembrei foi você? Estávamos em um lugar estranho, as luzes vinham de fracos candelabros, você estava berrando que não era uma coelha e me chamou de doninha. – Ela o olhou ainda neutra, então ele pode ver nos olhos dela uma profunda tristeza, ele nunca havia feito isso, mas não agüentou e abraçou-a com carinho afagando seus cabelos ruivos sedosos, enquanto ela chorava.

-O Scott sempre perguntou sobre o pai, e sabe o que eu dizia? "Eu não sei, Scott, não sei...". Eu nunca soube de você até aquele infeliz do Goyle vir e me dizer tudo aquilo, apenas acreditei nele pois essa era a única informação que tive de você em cinco anos. O Scott é seu filho, Draco. – Disse ela por fim ainda chorosa e abraçada ao loiro.

-Eu vou registra-lo e educa-lo junto com você. – Eles sorriram e se abraçaram novamente, sem perceber um belo par de olinhos azul-escuro que os observava da janela.

-Bem, acho que agora tenho um pai!! – Sussurrou Scott feliz.

**_N/A: Estou aqui para rpovar que milagres existem!! \o/_**

**_Bem... Mudei de nome bebes da titia XD_**

**_Sntes era By.Malfoy, agora é sora... Decidi isso porque já que eu ando escrevendo Naruto tbm pq não bota algo de naruto e algo de HP no nome?? XD_**

**_Ahh!! Cap. 4 vai c o final, eu axo, aindanão sei!!_**

**_Respondendo minhas preciosas Reviews que eu espero ganhar mais i.i_**

****

_**Kalinha-Linka: **Que bom que vc gosto!! E aki está o 3ª - Demoro mais veio!! XD Pode dexa que eu vo te xama de linka entom, okz?? Bjoo e continua lendo!!_

**_Kaká Zabini:_ **_Atendendo ao seu pedido XD Ká estamos, eu e o 3° cap!! Espero que goste e que tenha matado a sua curiosidade!! n.n Axo que o proximo é o final.. aindanão tenho certeza!! Bjoo e continue lendo!!_

**_Kimi-Hina:_** _Você acha que eu não faria isso?? Me manda pra londres pra vê n.n LOOOOOOOONDOOOOOOOON!! O.o pera tu não tinha gritado isso no Aeroporto não?? XD E é claro que eles não vão estranha.. isso deve se beeeeem normal!! u.ú E antes que eu seja decepada tah aki o 3ª n.n E SINHÊ!! EU DEI UMA DE TIA JO E MATEI O HARRY -cara de maniaca- usahuash Bjoo e continue lendo!! _

**_Bem, bebes da titia!! FELIZ ANO NOVO!! ATÉ 2008!! n.n_**


	4. Slytherin or Griffyndor? Um final feliz

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a J.K.Rowling(É aquela loira sereal-killer que mata todo mundo em HP e as reliquias mortasi XD)**

**Capítulo 4**

**Slytherin or Griffyndor? Um final Feliz**

_** 18 de agosto de 2010 Narrado por: Scott Weasley Malfoy**_

-HEY! TAPIR!¹ – Sim tia Rachel! Eu sou filho de um Malfoy e de uma Weasley...nada mais justo do que eu ser vingativo com quem me chama de _Tapir._Sim queridos leitores, eu resolvi acorda-la berrando! Nada de mais ao meu ver.

- NOOOO!! DON'T STOOOP MY RED-HAIRED!!!² - Ela acordou assustada e me olhou com aquele olhar que todo norte-americano sabe fazer, a do pânico. É o Pânico dos filmes. – Agora você vai morrer por ter me chamado de anta e ainda ter me acordado as 10 horas da manhã! Ah se vai seu Tapir!! – Naturalmente eu sai alegremente pela casa.

-EU VOU PARA HOGWARTS, EU VOU PARA HOGWARTS, LÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁÁÁ. – Ok, alegremente e berrando. Qual é, nessas veias também passam sangue Weasley. Finalmente entrei no quarto de meus pais, abri e fechei a porta silenciosamente. Até que... PLAFT! Ela arrombou a porta. ¬¬'

-Olha aqui, moleque!! Eu estou nem aí que você vai para Hogwarts! Avalon é mais legal, entendeu? – Ela fez uma cara de maníaca digna do Oscar. Eu não fiquei com medo Apenas, fui forçado a concordar.

-Entendi!!

-Não! Você não entendeu! Você apenas ACHA que entendeu! Mas NÃO entendeu. Entendeu? – Juro que me perdi logo no segundo "entendeu" o.Ô – Ô MOLEQUE BURRO!!

_**PLAFT!**_

-AHHH EU JURO QUE NÃO FUI EU!! FOI O FRED QUE BOTOU FOGO NO SEU VESTIDO!! – Berrou minha mãe quando eu cai em cima dela e do meu pai. Qual é? Eu apenas me desequilibrei!

-HÁÁ EU VOU PARA HOGWARTS!! – Ela berrou primeiro! Porque eu não poderia?

-É melhor deixar eu dormir se você quer ir vivo para Hogwarts. – Anunciou papai com seu jeitinho delicado de ser.

_** 1 de Setembro de 2010 Narrado por: Draco Malfoy**_

Finalmente, meu filhote estava indo para Hogwarts, afinal, eu não agüentava mais discutir com a Ginny sobre qual casa ele vai ficar. Só porque ela não se conforma que ele é um Malfoy, e todos os Malfoys vão para a Sonserina, ir para a Grifinória é praticamente um Suicídio para nós.

-Papai? – Scott me chamou, ele já estava devidamente arrumado. Estava com uma calça jeans escura, um blusão verde musgo de gola alta e de All Star.

-Sim. – Respondi ainda sonolento, ainda não era nem 7 horas da manhã.

-Você ficaria brabo comigo se eu fosse para a Grifinória? – Ele fez uma carinha de anjinho, algo que não combina muito com ele, já que é praticamente um pestinha. Fazer o que? Ele é o MEU pestinha.

-Se você for para a Lufa-Lufa eu ficarei sim. – Ele me olhou com um rosto assustado e eu ri. – Brincadeirinha! – Então, ele sorrio e me abraçou. – Scott, não é a casa que você pertence que interessa, é o que você realmente é, a sua personalidade.

-Ohh que cena mais EMOtiva. – reclamou Rachel sentando-se na mesa e colocou o rosto sobre o prato, fazendo-o de travesseiro.

_**Narração: Ginny Weasley Malfoy**_

Meu merlim! Porque eu ainda aturo aRrachel aqui? Não agüento ela de manhã com seu maravilhoso humor. Que tal uma vingacinha? Peguei a panela onde estava as panquecas e...

-HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA – Joguei na cabeça dela.

-AHHH VOLTA AQUI SUA RUIVA FALSIFICADA!!-Hey! Alto lá! Esse cabelinho nunca viu uma tintura!

_**Narração: Carta de Scott – 3 de Setembro **_

"_Olá_

_Mamãe, Papai, tia Rachel!_

_Estou na Corvinal!_

_Sem Sonserina!_

_Sem Grifinória!_

_E principalmente..._

_SEM LUFA-LUFA!!!_

_Vou ficar com saudades de vocês!_

_Amo-os!_

_Abraços!_

_Scott Arthur Weasley Malfoy_

_P.S: PORQUE A VICTÓRIE GRANGER POTTER TEM QUE ME ENCOMODAR SEMPRE?"_

_**Narrado por: Carta de Scott – 23 de dezembro de 2014 **_

"_Pessoas as quais tenho que conviver durante as férias,_

_Mamãe,_

_Você poderia arrumar um quarto?_

_É que a Vickye vai passar o Natal conosco..._

_Amanhã estaremos chegando._

_Papai,_

_NÃO ME MATE!_

_Sim, estou namorando com a Potter._

_O que tenho a declarar?_

_Que ela é linda, me entende e beija bem._

_Acho que você vai ficar mais interessado no último..._

_Já encomendei o que você pediu._

_Tia Rachel,_

_PARE DE RIR IMEDIATAMENTE!_

_Sim, você me avisou! Mas você já ficou encarando aqueles olinhos verde-esmeralda brilhantes sem se apaixonar? Sem nem ao menos sentir desejo? _

_Bem, não irei perder meu tempo lhe explicando essas coisas._

_Até mesmo poque, você prefere os ruivos de olhos azuis. _

_Tio Ron que o diga!_

_Amo vocês!_

_Até amanha!_

_Carinhosamente,_

_Scott Malfoy"_

**N/A: -enxugando as lagrimas- GENTEEI ... acabooo i-i**

**Espero q tenham gostado !!! n.n**

**Agradecimentos a todos que deixaram review e as que leram e não deixaram também né XD**


End file.
